


Death is a fickle thing.

by mordorisleft



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Character Death, Mild Gore, more just descriptions of blood, not too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordorisleft/pseuds/mordorisleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Salut, mon cher.”</p><p>Hercules’ closed his eyes for a moment, willing their voice to calm him like it normally did, but his heart only continued to thump in his chest.
</p>
<p>“Hercules?” they continued when he did not respond.
</p>
<p>“Laf-” he finally croaked out.
</p>
<p>“What is wrong,” their tone completely serious now. 
</p>
<p>“It’s Georges-” their breath caught and they cut off the rest of his sentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death is a fickle thing.

It was a peaceful afternoon in the Mulligan-Lafayette household. That should have been Hercules’ first indicator that something was about to happen. He sat in his small studio, absently stirring a cup of quickly cooling tea as he stared at his designs. The hand resting on his spoon froze for a moment as an idea came to him and he quickly got to work jotting it down.

It was during this moment where a gasp broke through the tranquility of the apartment and Hercules’ head snapped up. _Georges_. All thoughts of work flew from Hercules mind as he winded his way through the small apartment with haste, looking into every room until eventually he found Georges in the kitchen. And the sight was not one he had ever wished to see.

Georges stood at the counter, clutching his left arm in his hand, and Hercules could not even see what had happened from there because his entire arm was drenched in blood. _Good God_. Hercules clutched at the door frame for a moment before hurrying into the room. Georges looked up at the sound of Hercules approaching, and his eyes were blown wide, glistening with unshed tears- never mind there one went. 

“Herc-” he croaked out. His arms were now shaking and his lower lip trembled.

“Christ Georges, what did you do?” 

As Hercules got closer, it did not look any better. But he could see beneath the thick red blood oozing out of his step son that he had probably made a cut. Scratch that, more like a slash. And with a glance down to the counter where there was now several drops of blood - more aptly a pool forming - and a bloody knife, that this was the case. 

“I- I was- trying to make dinner for papa-” Georges stuttered, a hiccup cutting him off. 

“Sh, shhh,” Hercules put a comforting hand to Georges’ shoulders, and damn when did the kid get so tall. The man’s heart squeezed in his chest at the thought of this little kid growing up. Shit, now was not the time for that.

“You’re- you’re gunna be okay. Here uh…” Hercules looked around before spotting a kitchen rag. Lafayette was particular about their towels and such, surprisingly highly valuing neatness, but Hercules was sure they would understand in the long run. Oh god, _Lafayette._ He’d have to call them later as Georges whimpered again, returning Hercules’ attention to him.

He reached over and grabbed the rag before handing it back to him. 

“Here, press this tightly into the wound okay,” Georges howled as he tried to do so, “I know - I know it hurts buddy but you gotta do it. I’m gunna take you to the hospital.”

Hercules rushed around the room grabbing his coat and keys, and Georges shuffled towards the door slowly behind him. The kid was now biting his lip, Hercules was sure to hold in the moans of pain he wanted to let out, and his chest ached more. 

“Papa’s going to be mad I ruined their rag,” Georges said, his voice small and full of fear.

“No, no they won’t. All they will care about is that you are okay, everything will be fine Georges,” he attempted to reassure him again, but he could no longer keep his own fear out of his voice. 

“Now come on, we need to get going,” Hercules swallowed down the rest of his fear, or tried to, as he watched the rag now rapidly blooming a deep red and Hercules wondered how maroon could ever be a calming colour as all it did now was inject ice into his veins. 

When they got to the hospital Georges tried to get out of the car, but the moment he attempted to stand he started to collapse. The passenger seat had been stained red, along with Georges’ clothes and entire right hand, and Hercules rushed around the rest of the way to catch him before he could fully fall. 

“Hey, hey, stay with me Georges,” Hercules slung his arm around the boy, who was now blinking heavily, trying to focus. 

They stumbled their way into the waiting room, Hercules’ hold probably a little too firm on Georges’ hand but he couldn’t help it. The moment the nurse saw them she gasped, and hurried to find a spare wheel chair for Georges to collapse down into. He fell into it with a loud thump and his head immediately lolled back as he started to slip unconscious. 

From there on everything was a flurry of action, and Hercules was pushed out of the way as they dealt with him. There were a few questions barked at him - he’s sure they weren’t, but his ears were ringing and everything seemed so loud: his name, _Ge-Georges Lafayette_ , his age, _he’s only fifteen_ , what happened, _I- god I don’t know I think he cut himself by accident_ , his blood type, _I don’t know that either._

Fear gripped Hercules as he watched them wheel him away, telling him to try to remain calm and wait there for further information. To let the doctors do their job, they were good at it, and of course he knew that, Hercules was not an idiot, but permanent worry had wormed its way inside his heart the second he had met the kid all those years ago and he couldn’t help it from shining now.

He sat for a few moments, before he remembered he should call Lafayette. It wasn’t until he reached for his phone that he realized he was shaking. Shit. He closed his eyes, and took a few deep breaths. The last thing they need right now is for him to have a panic attack, or a heart attack.

After a few moments of quiet, Hercules felt steady enough to take out his phone without accidentally throwing it across the room and he dialed Lafayette’s number. He knew Lafayette was busy with clients all day, but this was too important to do over text. 

It rang a few times before Lafayette’s wonderfully cheery voice floated over the line.

“Salut, mon cher.”

Hercules’ closed his eyes for a moment, willing their voice to calm him like it normally did, but his heart only continued to thump in his chest.

“Hercules?” they continued when he did not respond.

“Laf-” he finally croaked out.

“What is wrong,” their tone completely serious now. 

“It’s Georges-” their breath caught and they cut off the rest of his sentence.

“What happened, is he okay, where is he, oh god, is my son okay?” their questions flew out faster and faster, and Hercules could hear them working themself into hysterics.

“Laf- Laf, calm down,” Hercules tried to steady his voice. He had to be the strong one now. Lafayette would not calm down until they had their son back in their arms. He could do this. 

“How could I calm down my son may be dying and here I am looking at patterns-” their accent thickened ten fold and their breathing was starting to quicken. Shit.

“Laf, you’re about to have a panic attack and I haven’t even told you anything yet. Take a deep breath for me sweetie, everything is going to be…” Hercules didn’t finish the sentence because even though he was fairly certain it wasn’t _that_ bad, he did not want to promise any false news.

Hercules heard Lafayette trying to control their breathing through the phone, to stop the oncoming attack, and it wasn’t until their breath sounded even and more steady that Hercules did continue.

“Okay, Lafayette, try not to freak out when I tell you this. And I need you to take a cab to get here okay love because I don’t want you driving in this state, but we are at the hospital-” Lafayette cried out at that, and Hercules’ had to squeeze his eyes shut at the pain in their voice, “I think Georges cut himself-” there was a lot of blood I was so scared “- the doctors took him, but they haven’t told me anything. I’m sure they will know something by the time you get here, okay?”

“ _Mon fils_ …” their voice was quiet, a whisper. There was a beat before they responded again, this time louder. “Okay. Okay I am coming. I will take a cab oui.”

“Okay, I’ll see you when you get here okay?” Hercules tried to sound reassuring but he wasn’t sure that he succeeded.

“Oui… oui mon amour… adieu,” and then they were gone and Hercules was left alone again with his fears.

He couldn’t have this happen again. He couldn’t let this happen to Lafayette.

It seemed like ages until Lafayette finally appeared in the doorway of the waiting room. They looked good, as always, but their complexion was more flushed than usual and their eyes bounced around the room frantically until they landed on Hercules. Then, they rushed forward and he stood just in time for them to launch themselves at him, arms around his neck crushing him in their grip.

He wrapped his arms around their body and pulled them close as he buried his face in their shoulder. Their head was tucked up against his neck, and he could feel their heart beating erratically against his own chest. They stayed curled up in each other for another long moment, drinking in as much comfort as they could possibly provide one another before Lafayette pulled back to look at Herc.

“Have they told you anything?”

“No,” Hercules shook his head and they nodded. There was another beat of silence as they just stood in each other’s arms. 

Movement caught Hercules’ eye and his gaze flickered over for a moment to watch some nurses walk down the hall with an older patient. It occupied his mind for a few blissful seconds until he brought his attention back to the person in his arms. And shit, Lafayette’s eyes had closed and a steady tear track ran down their cheek.

“Oh honey,” Hercules cupped their cheek and wiped the freshly shed tear with his thumb. They breathed in deeply and their eyes fluttered open at the touch.

Hercules always felt it was a travesty to the world when Lafayette cried and he always did everything in his power to prevent or stop it whenever it happened. His heart ached at the anguish so clear on their face, and he sat back down in the chair, pulling them into his lap.

“Georges is a strong kid,” Hercules kissed their cheek and their eyes closed again. “You raised him beautifully,” he kissed their nose. “He’s a Lafayette,” Hercules scoffed haughtily. Lafayette smiled at this and the expression was so beautiful he couldn’t help but kiss the corner of their mouth. “I don’t want to give you false hope love, but I’m sure he will be fine.”

This time when no kiss came, Lafayette’s eyes opened again. They searched Hercules face for a moment, before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to Hercules’ lips. He sighed into their mouth at the comforting exchange and felt their hands tighten where they gripped his jacket. With a sigh, this time from Lafayette, Hercules pulled away and firmly kissed their temple before hugging them into his chest. 

This is how they remained the rest of the time they were waiting, tangled up in one another, exchanging a few whispered phrases and comforting touches here and there. When the doctor came out and started Lafayette’s long name they both sprung up, cutting the doctor off.

“Yes this is me,” they rushed forward and Lafayette was practically bouncing on their feet in anticipation. No, they actually were. Hercules rested a hand on the small of their back to ground them.

“We’ve got Georges as stable as we can get him for now. We had to take him into surgery, and we closed up the wound, but he’s lost a lot of blood and keeps losing it and he’s going to need a blood transfusion. Who here is the fath-”

“Both of us,” Lafayette answered immediately and Hercules’ couldn’t help the affection that bloomed in his chest.

“Okay, what are your blood types?” was the doctor’s next question.

“I… I do not know,” Lafayette frowned and Hercules rubbed their back supportively. 

“I’m an AB,” Hercules added, and they both looked over at him, Lafayette in surprise that he would know that.

“Perfect, Georges is also an AB - I’m assuming you’d be willing-”

“Of course, anything,” Hercules looked at Lafayette, and the look of thankfulness on their face almost melted him. He slid his hand down to tangle their fingers together and squeezed. “Just tell me what to do,” he continued, looking back at the doctor who nodded.

“Okay, follow me and we’ll get you hooked up in his room.” And they did so obediently. 

Minutes later, and a couple of failed jabbing attempts to get the needle in, Hercules was sitting comfortably as he could be by Georges side, connected to him through a tube. The moment they were allowed by the nurses, Lafayette had parked themself on the other side of Georges’ bed, and would not stop gently stroking the sleeping boy wherever they could reach.

Hercules smiled softly as he watched Lafayette interact with their son, whispering their love in their mother tongue even though the boy could not hear it. Lafayette had always showered their son with affection, and that clearly would not stop, whether he was awake to hear it or not. 

The two did not speak for what felt like a long time. They sat their in silence, both thinking a mile a minute and too wrapped up in their thoughts to be bothered with conversation. The effects of losing blood started to kick in and Hercules slumped in his chair a little. A few moment’s later, Lafayette spoke, and Hercules looked up in surprise.

“How- why do you know your blood type?” Lafayette’s voice was soft and they were looking up at him as they continued to stroke Georges’ arm.

“Back when Will was sick, I uh, he needed some blood and I found out my type and was ready to give, but apparently we weren’t compatible. AB can only give to an AB.”

There was a heavily silence that hung between them and Lafayette couldn’t find the right words to fill it. Lafayette never wanted to know that feeling of complete helplessness, wanting to help your child, but being physically unable while they lay dying.

“So anyway, after that I started donating blood every few months until I was out of university, and for a few years after,” Hercules shifted in his seat and clenched his fist. He was starting to feel a little more drowsy.

Lafayette reached across Georges and rested a hand on Hercules’. He looked back up at them to see a tear rolling down their cheek. He smiled sadly.

“Don’t cry Laf, it was a long time ago now.”

“I do not know how you say that- time would stand still if Georges were lost to me,” Lafayette squeezed his hand. Hercules flipped his hand over and their fingers fitted together easily.

“Thank you,” Lafayette breathed, voice heavy with emotion and Hercules knew there was much more they would like to say, but did not know how.

He squeezed back. “I’d do it again for either of you in a heartbeat.”

They lapsed into easy talk of work and what was upcoming- Lafayette brought up the idea of going on a trip together as they watched Georges’ sleep and Hercules felt like he would give anything he could to Laf right now. He told them it was a wonderful idea.

Neither of them were sure how much time had passed but eventually the doctor came back in and dubbed Georges well enough to unhook Hercules, who on his own was starting to look a little weak despite his protests. He made the doctor promise that this was because Georges was well, not for his benefit, before he allowed them to release him, but he did not move from his chair, only pulling it closer to the bed.

“So,” the doctor said, and Hercules looked over. Lafayette’s eyes remained glued to their son.

“We’ve discovered, or are assuming, that Georges’ has a blood disorder, and that’s why he kept losing blood. Though his wound this time was fairly substantial, it can affect even the smallest of wounds so you’re gunna have to make sure he learns to be much more careful.”

Lafayette nodded at this, and finally turned to the doctor.

“Why…” they trailed off.

“We aren’t sure exactly what Georges’ cause is yet, but blood disorders as a whole are caused when the blood wont clot, therefore they just continue to bleed. We’re going to test him once he gets better to give a full diagnosis to you..” he trailed off and Lafayette nodded before he continued.

“I don’t wish to alarm you but blood disorders are quite serious and can be life threatening if not treated seriously. I’m sure you will both, but he needs to be and, i can’t stress this enough, quite careful and well acquainted with his doctor. We also have pamphlets so you can learn more.”

Lafayette swallowed thickly at his words, and Hercules squeezed their hand again, running this thumb along their knuckles. 

“Thank you,” Hercules finally said and the doctor nodded before leaving them alone with Georges once again.

“Hey,” Hercules said, and Lafayette looked over at him. Fear creeped back into their expression.

He leaned forward and cupped the side of their face with his hand and their eyes fluttered shut as they leaned into the touch. Their breathing was starting to stutter again and they immediately tried to control themselves again.

“We can do this; Georges is going to be okay, this is just a hiccup but we’ll get through it,” Hercules assured them and pressed his lips to their forehead for a long moment. 

When he pulled back he didn’t get far before they moved forward and captured his mouth in a soft kiss. He leaned into it, doing his best to convey his love through the simple act and they broke away at the sound of a groggy groan.

“Oh god, I can’t get away from it,” Georges croaked.

“Georges,” Lafayette exclaimed, immediately moving back to fretting over their son. “Est ce que tu vas bien? Vous blessent? As-tu besoin de quelque chose?”

Georges smiled weakly at his papa’s antics. “L’eau serait bien Papa.”

Lafayette smiled back, “Of course, mon soliel.” They moved from his bed side for the first time to fetch it.

With Lafayette occupied Georges looked over at Hercules.

“Hey kiddo,” he gave the kid a soft smile, one which Georges returned. He tried shifting in the bed and grimaced at his weakened state.

“Don’t move around too much, you’re body is still recuperating,” Hercules pressed a hand into Georges’ shoulder and he relaxed back into the bed.

Lafayette returned with a cup and helped Georges’ drink most of it before placing it back on the table. They returned to their chair, grasping Georges’ hand firmly in their own.

“Herc-” Georges sounded exhausted.

“Go to sleep Georges we can talk when you are better rested,” Hercules responded but Georges shook his head.

“Non, I have to before- I need you to know- I-... thank you,” Georges settled for, and Hercules blinked in surprise.

“Anytime kid, you know that.”

Georges shook his head again. “No, not just for this, well yes but… for treating me like your own.”

Georges’ squeezed his hand and Hercules had to swallow a lump forming in his throat. 

“I love you,” Georges continued, and he looked over at Lafayette this time. “Both of you, so much.”

His words were starting to slur as exhaustion took hold. “Sh, mon doux prince; rest,” Lafayette stroked his forehead, pushing his hair back. “We love you too and we’ll be here when you wake up again, promise,” Hercules added and Georges nodded with a soft smile before dozing off again.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Mon files - my son 
> 
> Est ce que tu vas bien? Vous blessent? As-tu besoin de quelque chose? - Are you okay, are you hurting, do you need anything? 
> 
> L’eau serait bien Papa. - Water would be nice, papa. 
> 
> Mon doux prince - my sweet prince


End file.
